


NEUTRALS

by costumejail



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Threats of Violence, Zone Five Quarantine Fair, its vague and its to unnamed characters, not even really edited but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul gets in a debate with a neutral at the market.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	NEUTRALS

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of @killjoynest's Zone Five Quarantine fair!! I reference some of my personal Fun Ghoul backstory that will make more sense if you've read my other work Guiding Light but even if you haven't, it should still make sense.

“Violence is never the answer!” 

Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes, but tightened his grip on the Girl’s hand regardless.

“What are they talkin’ about?” The Girl tugged on Ghoul’s arm.

“Don’ listen t’ them,” Ghoul muttered. “Neutrals don’ know wha’ they’re talkin’ about.”

In the short amount of time they’d been talking, the neutral had moved closer to Ghoul and the Girl.

“Anti-BL/ind activity is what brings them to our doorstep. They would leave us alone if these filthy killjoys stopped causing problems.”

The neutral was blocking Ghoul’s path now, nearly shouting into his face.

“I’m sure you feel like such a hero, with your ray guns and your violent lifestyle. BL/ind workers are people too! Killing them is murder.”

“Get out of my way,” Ghoul muttered.

“What about your little girl here? How do you live with yourself knowing that you’re bringing violence into her life?”

Ghoul stopped trying to push past the neutral and glared up at them, “What th’ _fuck_ did you just say t’ me?”

“I said,” The neutral grinned maliciously. “How does it feel to be traumatizing your child by living a terrorist’s lifestyle?”

“Girlie,” Ghoul’s voice shook with rage, “Go find Kobra, I’ll be right behind you.”

The Girl didn’t move.

“Go.”

The Girl took a stumbling step back, then turned and ran towards where the Trans Am had been parked.

“You wanna fuckin’ talk terrorism? Y’wanna tell me tha’ _I’m_ th’ one traumatizin’ kids?”

“I’m surprised an uneducated rebel like yourself can use such big words but, yeah, let’s talk about the danger that you bring to every resident of the zones when you killjoys go on those idiotic ‘runs’.” The neutral spat the word ‘killjoy’ like it was a curse.

“Oh, th’ runs that bring food t’ your safe little neutral towns? Those runs? Or th’ ones that keep your precious fuckin’ BL/ind agents from runnin’ up on your doorstep askin’ why don’t you move int’ th’ city?”

A crowd had gathered by now, distracted from the bustle of the market by the argument.

Ghoul continued, unaware of the observers, “Tell me. When was th’ las’ time you actually saw a drac in th’ flesh? You even remember th’ sound of an exterminator’s gun?”

The neutral took a step back from Ghoul. He got back into their space, eyes flashing.

“‘Cause I’ll tell you what _I_ remember. I remember a town full o’ neutrals standing by and _watchin’_ as a whole crew o’ kids got demolished by your evidently ‘peaceful’ BL/ind bastards. I remember you neutral bitches lockin’ your doors while I was bleedin’ from my face carryin’ a half-dead eleven-year-old because you ‘didn’t want t’ get involved’. Nevermind that they’d have wiped y’re whole settlement off th’ map because _guess what?_ Neutrals don’ exist to BL/ind.”

The neutral scoffed, “Your perspective is clouded because you’ve spent time in the city. If you’d been born out here, you’d know how easy it is to exist harmoniously with BL/ind.”

Ghoul’s eyes went black, “I’m _desertborn_ you stupid fuckin’ moron. I jus’ don’t have my head up my ass s’ I can see how evil BL/ind is. Next time BL/ind tries to pay a visit t’ whatever gravel pit you live in I _hope_ there’s no ‘joys ‘round t’ fight ‘em off. See how well your ‘they won’t bother us if we leave them alone’ theory holds up.”

“And here we have it, folks!” The neutral spun towards the gathered crowd, waving their arms expansively, “A killjoy wishing violence upon me and my family due to a simple disagreement.”

Ghoul growled low in his throat and went to lunge at the neutral before a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see the Kobra Kid, the Girl a few paces behind him.

“Ghoul,” Kobra’s voice was even as ever, but the crease in his brow betrayed his anger. Ghoul bet that behind his sunglasses, Kobra’s eyes were as dark as his own. “They just want a rise out of you.”

Ghoul opened his mouth, closed it, and turned back to the neutral. “Come back here again an’ I won’ be so friendly.” He turned again and met the Girl at the outskirts of the gathering. He swung her up into his arms and settled her on his hip. A moment later, Ghoul heard Kobra’s voice.

“I pray the Witch forgets you.”

Ghoul turned to stare at Kobra in shock, but the neutral had no reply to a curse like that and Kobra walked towards Ghoul and the Girl as if he’d said nothing. Kobra placed a hand on the back of Ghoul’s neck, pressed their foreheads together, and then mirrored the action with the Girl.

“Let’s go home,” Kobra grabbed Ghoul’s hand and led him towards the Trans Am.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck neutrals, all my homies hate neutrals.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or shoot me an ask at my tumblr @sleevesareforlosers! Thanks for reading!


End file.
